


I like the way you think

by Moransroar



Series: Pepterony drabbles [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moransroar/pseuds/Moransroar
Summary: Peter and Tony are in bed when Pepper comes in to show off their new toy.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Pepper Potts, Peter Parker/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Pepterony drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754617
Comments: 5
Kudos: 135





	I like the way you think

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KassWritesStarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassWritesStarker/gifts).



> This one's for you Erja *fingerguns*  
> Hope it's to your liking and please kill me dead if it isn't lmao

“I was going to say I have a present for you, but I can see you’re busy. Should I come back another time?”

Tony and Peter’s faces both turned toward where Pepper stood with a package in hand in the doorway at the same time. Peter looked embarrassed but not like he was about to move off of Tony’s back, and while Tony looked sufficiently sheepish, he didn’t make a move to push the other off either.

“No, no not at all. We’re never too busy for you, Pep,” Tony said so casually that Peter had to lift his head so that he could give him a puzzled look. What did he mean not at all? As if Peter wasn’t balls deep and Pepper had just walked in on it happening!

“Perfect,” Pepper said, and closed the bedroom door behind her on her way in.

Peter couldn’t help but hold onto Tony a little bit tighter, subsequently pushing in deeper, which had Tony making a soft, satisfied noise. If Pepper noticed, she didn’t comment on it.

Pepper put the brown package in her hands down and took the top off, and both men in the bed craned their necks to try and see what was inside.

The box itself was unmarked and didn’t give anything away, which in turn was already a hint for Tony.

Tony knew these packages. He knew what came out of them, and he knew what would follow, and just that thought alone had his cock twitch where it was trapped against the mattress.

Peter, however, had never seen them before, or heard about them, and thus was not prepared for Pepper taking out what looked to be a large dildo on first glance. Peter nearly sputtered.

“I thought you weren’t coming down from College this weekend, so I arranged for something to keep us busy,” Pepper said, other hand reaching into the box to reveal a harness, and Peter realized that it was a strap-on, which could mean one of two things. Either Pepper enjoyed something bigger every now and again… Or Tony did.

Or both, really. But if he thought about that then he might lose his cool and dump his load into Tony early, and he wasn’t planning on doing that. They had only just started.

That thought rang true more than ever when Tony suggested, oh so casually, that they demonstrate, since Peter looked as if he was about ready to burst.

“I think you’ll like it,” Tony teased him, “Look at you, you can’t even take your eyes off it. Do you want to see me take it, baby?”

Peter, knowing that it was of no use to start lying to himself and others now, nodded wordlessly instead of trying to deny himself this.

And by god was he glad that he accepted. Beside the bed, Pepper slowly undressed, looking absolutely stunning as ever. Peter’s eyes were drawn down as she picked up the harness and stepped into it, tightening it around her hips and thighs until the straps were pressed into her skin and would undoubtedly leave angry red lines once she removed them.

She disappeared into the bathroom briefly to clean the toy thoroughly before use, and when she came back she had attached it to the harness, and it swung dangerously low with the weight of it. No wonder Pepper had tightened the straps so firmly. It must have been heavy.

As if on cue, Peter crawled off Tony, and sat back on his heels to put his full, undivided attention on the woman approaching the bed. He preferred to top himself, but seeing her like that could have made him doubt everything.

Tony spread his legs wider on the bed, still face down, hole glistening and winking at them, still perfectly prepped from where Peter had previously been fucking him down into the mattress.

Pepper removed the box from the bed to give them all the space they needed, knelt down behind Tony, and started lubing up the head of the dildo.

It was large, mostly sizeable in length rather than girth, although even Peter would have felt small beside it if it had been real. It was a pale, fleshy color, and it glistened obscenely where Pepper’s slick hand moved over it.

Peter let out a shuddery breath, drawing Pepper’s attention.

“Do you like it?” She asked him softly, stroking the cock as if it were her own, as if she were trying to pleasure herself with the motion, and Peter swallowed.

“It’s really big,” he murmured in awe, and Pepper flashed him a grin and a wink.

“He’s never taken _this_ big before.”

But Tony didn’t protest. He just arched his back a little farther, pushed out his ass a little more, and Peter watched as Pepper lined up the large head of the dildo and... Jesus. The way Tony’s body swallowed it up was just obscene. Peter reached a hand down and stroked himself slowly, just to be able to take off the edge a little, tension building.

Tony groaned as Pepper pushed in deeper, making him take inch after inch of the toy. She rocked her hips gently when Tony’s body seemed to seize, trying to pull away from the intrusion, but never actually calling for Pepper to stop.

What had to be a good eleven inches disappeared into Tony slowly but surely, with a lot of gentle coaxing and a lot of soft praise from Pepper, until the silicone balls of the toy were pressed up to Tony’s overstretched hole.

The scene from where Peter was sitting was incredible. Pepper looked beautiful, and Tony’s expressions as the toy inched deeper inside of him were forever etched into his retina, and his cock was straining so hard that if he touched himself now, he would certainly come within seconds, so he purposely kept his hand away from his crotch for now and allowed his cock to lay straining between his thighs.

“Such a good boy,” Pepper purred to Tony, lining up her chest to Tony’s back so she could kiss at his neck, at the same spots Peter had been putting his mouth on just minutes ago.

As Peter watched on, Tony shimmied a hand free from where he had them folded under his head, and he reached down. Peter assumed he was reaching for his cock but the hand came to rest low on his belly, and Tony sucked in a breath, and then moaned loudly, and Peter’s brows knitted in confusion.

“Can you feel it?” Pepper purred into Tony’s ear, and Tony nodded breathlessly. When he spoke, he sounded like he had the wind knocked out of him.

“All the way to my belly button.”

Peter, still out of the loop, watched on in confusion for a moment. Then Tony reached out, took his hand, and Peter moved closer when Tony guided it toward his abdomen. Tony sucked in a breath again, and at first Peter wasn’t sure what he was doing, what he was supposed to feel – if he was supposed to feel anything – but then Pepper pulled out a few inches and pressed back in, and Peter blurted out a moan when he felt the toy move through Tony’s skin.

“Is that—” he gasped.

Tony moaned in response.

“Oh my god…” Peter had never seen or felt anything like it before. He’d never thought that something like this could be so incredibly arousing either. But the thought of a toy deep enough inside Tony that he could feel it move through his belly… That took the cake.

Peter squeezed his thighs together, and Pepper chuckled against the back of Tony’s neck.

“I told you he was going to like it,” she hummed pleasantly, and Tony groaned in reply. “Keep your hand right there, sweetheart. Let me show you some more.”

Peter dutifully kept his hand on Tony’s skin just below his belly button, and watched as Pepper started to move in earnest now, pulling out and pushing back in with long strokes and languid rolls of her hips. Like she’d done it a thousand times before, which Peter started to realize now, she probably had.

And every time she bucked her hips, Peter could feel the toy nudge up against his fingers.

After a little while, when Tony’s once slightly pained moans turned into something softer, more relaxed, Pepper straightened up again and pet her hand through Tony’s hair, long nails scratching gently.

“Think you’re ready for a little more, Tony?” She asked. Peter narrowed his eyes. More? What on earth could she mean, more? The box was empty, and he honestly didn’t think that Tony would be able to take another couple of inches on top of what must have already thoroughly stirred his guts.

But Tony merely pressed himself back against the dildo again, and looked at Peter with a smile.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“I think I’m thinking what you’re thinking. Peter?”

But Peter couldn’t for the life of him imagine what Tony and Pepper were brewing up in their shared hivemind. Only when Pepper wrapped her hand around the base of the toy and pressed her thumb gently past Tony’s already abused rim. If Peter hadn’t been sitting down his knees would have buckled seeing Tony stretched out so wide.

And Tony only moaned.

“Peter, come here,” Pepper said, and what could Peter do except obey?

She pulled out and held the toy in one hand. Tony let out a protesting groan and Peter’s mouth ran dry when Tony’s hole was gaping, clenching as it tried to close back up but to no avail. It looked so inviting. Slick down to Tony’s balls, open and waiting for him, as if he was just begging for Peter to fill him up.

“Go on,” Pepper encouraged as if she’d been reading his mind. Peter didn’t protest. He lined up and sank in with ease, marveling at how sloppy Tony was around him this time around, how loose and pliant. But not for long.

Pepper pressed up behind him, which already had Peter shiver.

She nudged Peter’s legs apart a little wider and his breath hitched when he could feel the toy in between his legs.

And then lining up along his own cock moving in and out of Tony, and—

Fuck. He knew exactly what Pepper and Tony had been thinking now.

Tony writhed helplessly beneath them as Pepper pushed the flared head of the dildo into him, his thighs trembling when his rim was forced to yield to both Peter’s cock and Pepper’s. It was a slow process, but gradually Tony’s body opened up, until it had both cocks swallowed down like it was nothing.

Peter’s hands dropped to the small of Tony’s back, and Pepper’s grabbed at the older man’s hips, and when Pepper moved, so did Peter, starting up a slow rhythm.

Peter knew he wasn’t going to last long like this. Tony had never been tighter around him, never been warmer, slicker, _better_ , and it left him gasping mindlessly with every thrust.

Tony was a gorgeous mess beneath them. Peter couldn’t take his eyes off him. Every one of the man’s sounds went straight to Peter’s cock, and every nip of Pepper’s teeth against his neck had him shivering, until he knew he was about to reach his peak.

“I’m—” Peter managed, and Pepper nuzzled the back of his neck.

“It’s alright, sweetheart. I know. Me too. Go on then. Give it to him. Give Tony your load.”

Peter instantly froze up as if on demand and could no longer hold back. He came to a shuddery orgasm, twitching in between Pepper and Tony, who both eased him through it with encouraging words and slow movements. He’d never been treated quite so wonderfully through the aftermath.

Pepper eased out of Tony to let Peter slink away and drop himself onto his side on the bed so that he could fling an arm around Tony’s shoulders and kiss him.

“Seems to me we made someone very happy,” Tony sounded a bit rough but wonderful, and his kisses seemed particularly sweet at that moment.

Pepper’s hand ran through his hair again and he felt like he was floating.

“Now,” Pepper hummed. Peter looked up to see Pepper sitting naked on the bed, having discarded the strap-on which was now nowhere in sight, and she was coaxing Tony onto his back, “Let’s finish this, shall we?”

She climbed into Tony’s lap and sank down on his cock with ease. There was no doubt in Peter’s mind that she was thoroughly wet and sloppy, just taking Tony down like she’d been the one speared on the toy instead of him. She wasted no time setting up a pace, rolling her hips and grinding back onto Tony’s cock.

Tony’s hands flew to Pepper’s hips and he moaned harder than Peter ever heard him moan before. Sensitive, probably. No wonder. He’d just spent half an hour with a toy larger than his own forearm moving in and out of him with not a single touch to his dick.

Pepper pinched at one of her nipples with one hand and rubbed at her clit with the other as she rode Tony hard and fast, purposeful, and while Tony was never going to last long, neither did Pepper.

Tony seized up and groaned loudly, and Pepper gasped, muscles visibly going taut, and Peter watched the display from where he lay next to Tony and committed it all to memory.

He knew that if his refractory period had been seconds quicker, he would have been hard again almost instantly.

Pepper moaned lowly when she eventually lifted her hips, Tony’s softening cock slipping out and falling limp to the man’s stomach, cum dripping from between Pepper’s folds.

Peter had to squeeze his legs together to avoid becoming hard again. With the scene playing on loop in his mind’s eye and Pepper’s cunt so sloppy and wet with Tony’s cum…

He had to at least try and think of something else. Not that that was really possible.

Pepper dropped herself to Tony’s other side and kissed him languidly on the lips before snuggling up.

The three of them were quiet as they all caught their breath, the sweat on their foreheads cooling until Peter shivered, and Tony reached an arm out to pull him closer into his side too.

Framed by the two people he loved most following a thorough fucking, this was Tony’s favorite place to be. He rarely felt luckier.

“So what do you say, Petey?” he asked eventually when the three of them lay sated and sleepy, limbs loose and eyes mostly shut, “Was that satisfying enough?”

Peter mulled it over for a second, cheeks tinging pink when an idea formed. How could it not, with everything he had just seen and experienced? It was hardly his fault.

“Maybe…” he started, although he hesitated for a moment before he continued, “Maybe we could buy another, and see how much you can really take?”

Tony and Pepper were quiet for a moment. Then Pepper pushed herself up on an elbow, and looked down at the two men in their bed with a growing smile.

“I like the way you think, Peter. Oh, I definitely do.”


End file.
